Abandoned kingdom
by akanemori
Summary: Semua orang pasti tidak asing dengan dongeng tentang Sleeping Beauty, seorang putri yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena kecupan dari cinta sejati. Ataupun Cinderella, gadis yang akan berubah kembali tepat pada jam 12 malam. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kepada sang putri jika cinta sejati yang selalu ditunggu tidak kunjung datang? #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


**Vocaloid bukan milik saya. **Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

A/N: Aka belum pernah membuat ficlet—mungkin—jadi jika fiksi ini banyak kesalahan tolong diutarakan di review. Fiksi ini dibuat untuk memenuhi celenj dari nabmiles yaitu #BrillianWords: Rainbow. Dan dengan asoynya saya memilih untuk membuat yang red—destroyed kingdom dulu karena faktor penname /staph.

* * *

**Abandoned Kingdom**

* * *

Semua orang pasti tidak asing dengan dongeng tentang Sleeping Beauty, seorang putri yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena kecupan dari cinta sejati. Ataupun Cinderella, gadis yang akan berubah kembali tepat pada jam 12 malam dan memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kepada sang putri jika cinta sejati yang selalu ditunggu tidak kunjung datang? Apa yang terjadi jika sang Cinderella berubah menjadi jahat saat jam 12 malam?

* * *

Sebuah negeri yang sangat damai—juga sunyi. Tidak ada suara dentingan cangkir acara minum teh, tiada juga percakapan dari penduduk-penduduk. Terlalu sunyi, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Seorang gadis bersurai pucat terlihat heran dengan suasana sunyi senyap itu.

"Tempat apa ini? menakutkan…"

Ia berjalan melewati rumah-rumah tua, ia tersesat dan berakhir memasuki negeri ini. ia mendongakan kepalanya, hari sudah mulai gelap. "Semua orang tampak tidur… tapi tempat ini seakan baru saja ditinggalkan sepuluh menit lalu," sang gadis bersurai pucat mengaduk cangkir teh beserta isinya, cangkir itu ditinggalkan begitu saja di teras rumah. Dan teh itu tidak terlihat membusuk.

'DING' 'DING'

* * *

"Jangan-jangan, dongeng itu tidak benar—" iris gadis itu terbelalak begitu melihat siluet seseorang tengah memerhatikannya.

"Gadis yang cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya siluet itu, semakin lama semakin mendekati gadis itu. "A-Aria…" Aria mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Siluet itu semakin jelas ketika tepat berada di depan Aria. Sosok perempuan berambut coklat pendek, memakai gaun lusuh berwarna merah, serta mengenakan tiara.

"Namaku Meiko! Jarang sekali ada pengunjung yang datang tengah malam!"

Ah, tengah malam… itu aneh, beberapa detik lalu langit masih berwarna orange, dan sekarang sang langit menjadi kegelapan total. "Maukah kau melihat-lihat, Aria?" ayah Aria selalu mengingatkan agar tidak mengikuti kata-kata orang asing, tapi senyuman itu berhasil membuat Aria tertarik dan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

Suasana negeri itu berbeda dari sebelumnya, semua orang tampak bahagia dan membuat festival yang meriah. Berbanding terbalik dengan kesunyian tadi. Para rakyat menyapa Aria dengan hangat. Meiko diam-diam menyeringai.

"Aria, maukah kau tinggal di negeri ini? kita akan tidur setiap siang dan akan bangun lagi tepat jam 12 malam,"

* * *

Aria berlari melewati rumah-rumah yang seakan terbakar oleh api abadi. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia menolak permintaan Meiko dan aura penduduk sekejap menjadi merah beserta aura membunuh. Kedua kaki mungilnya seolah meronta kesakitan. Suara langkah penduduk seakan seperti suara langkah malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa Aria kapan saja. Meskipun sudah keluar dari kawasan negeri, tetap saja mereka mengejarnya.

Aria mendecih, entah kenapa merasa sial sekali setelah memasuki negeri itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran selalu mengalahkan semuanya.

'DING' 'DING'

Ah, bunyi bel itu, Aria menoleh ke belakang. Dan para penduduk yang tadi mengejarnya tiba-tiba menghilang bagai terkena sihir. Dengan perlahan, Aria berjalan memasuki negeri itu lagi.

Tidak ada festival, tidak ada hiruk piruk penduduk. Kembali sunyi dan gelap gulita. Para penduduk terlihat terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Tetapi, samar-samar Aria mendengar bisikan tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersama kami?"

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/N: menghilang. Terhapus. Tenggelam. Fiksi ini ga sesuai tema mungkin :""D. tapi, inilah usaha aka sebaik mungkin. Maaf jika fiksi ini tidak sesuai harapan. Feel free to comment.**


End file.
